Right before I fall: Caution CONTAINS GRAPHIC MATERIALS
by RainbowCrasher22
Summary: this is a short story i have created hope you enjoy


you can see me, cant you? I thought so, you see my depression. This is what you see, this happy girl trying to hide from herself. Don't look to close you may become ugly just like me. I know that I'm ugly there is no doubt about that and you shouldn't be subjected to this hell I live in. I'm just an empty shell. when I was younger my parents got in a car crash I was the only survivor and I was very young as well but right before the crash I saw death and he waved at me and then we crashed into some drunk ass hole who took the life of my parents (the night I lost them was very tragic and no one knew who my mom and dad even where anymore because they were so disfigured). Ever since then I have been alone here in my small asylum of sorrow. I am 14 years old and I work at Publix and I live on my own. I live in my home always screaming at something. I am depressed and the bullies at school are just terrifying. They think that my parent's death was my fault and that I'm some type of slut. I am a loner virgin who has never kissed a soul, and never dated. I go to church on Sundays and Wednesdays to try to recollect my thoughts. I am hurting and I am crying and I bleed the blood of the sorrowed. IM HUMAN! But no one cares to notice me. Sometimes I feel like a burden on the ones I care about. I know you don't care so if that's the truth then stop and leave me alone but if not than stay here. I see the blank look in your eyes I'm not that fucking stupid. but I don't think I've introduced myself to you yet I don't really remember my birth name so I go by is Whore, or sometimes I go by May. My boss Mikayla is the one who provides me the clothes I wear and the food I eat. She takes me anywhere I need to be and is like my mom. Sometimes I ask her to adopt me and she says "maybe". I have always hoped it would be true.

Mikayla was in a crash last night I am so worried she has to have a respirator. She's in ICU Paralyzed and in a coma. Her heart rate is slowly decreasing. I spend all my time in here saying I'm her daughter and continuously crying over her still body as the nurses have to calm me down before I try to hurt myself. this pain is agony why does she have to be taken away from me... then a few days later I see death and he waves at me once again and then I scream and fall to the floor as the monitors begin to make one continuous monotone beep and then I hear the nurses rush in and try to save her but it was too late. Why does this have to be? What did she ever do to deserve this? I go home and I spend hours in my room sobbing and cutting myself as soon as I am about to give in to temptation there is a knocking on my front door. It's the police, they are taking me away to a new place they say "you have been spotted and are being hunted down" as soon as I heard this I went flushed and my mind went blank. He then continues "we are talking you to a new home" and I nod and I'm so confused it's not funny. As I arrive to my new home I notice I have a new "sibling" named Jonah and we have a dog named misfit. I tell my new "mom" I'm going outside and she nods. I see two kids about my age smoking on the side of the road and one calls me over to talk. I say "hi I'm May" and one of the kids says "I'm sting and that's bay" I smile, this is the first set of friends I've had that are my age. I ask about their piercings and how I long for a set of my own and they say "we can hook you up and we can change your hair to, hell why not give you a full make over" and I tell them I'm broke and they said "don't worry about it we can go shopping first" they then take me to the hot topic and buy me a bunch of corsets and skinny jeans (which are surprisingly comfortable) then they buy me new shoes. The young male who I believe is named Bay then tells me to go change into a pink and black corset and skinny jeans and pink and black vans and sting follows me and does my makeup. the young female then takes me back out and takes me to a salon and tells the manager she wants a girl named kitty and then a young woman appears and says "what do you need me to do to this one guys?" they reply in unison "surprise us" and then we go back and kitty sits me down and then starts to apply dye to my head and I have no idea what my hair is going to look like. she then washes my hair out then blows it dry and has me turned so I can't see it and then she applies some extensions and then she cuts my hair all emu style and I am just astonished at what she has done the base of my hair is electric blue and the extensions were bright pink. I then get up and smile for the first time in a long time. Then when sting and bay see me bay says "wow kitty good job do you think you can pierce the lip to?" kitty nods and then pierces my bottom lip. I then turn to look and I am astonished I actually look pretty for once in my life. We then go back home and bay walks me home and kisses me. As you may have thought I was totally freaking out because that was my first kiss EVER! And he is extremely handsome he has abs like no other and bright blue green eyes and dark black hair. later on he comes by and asks me if I could come out and talk to him and I say "sure do you want to come to my room to talk in private instead?" he nods and I invite him in, he opens my door and walks in and takes my phone and puts his number in and takes a picture of me on his phone and tells me he needs to tell me something ad I say spill and he says "will you be my girlfriend?" and as he says this I blush and he smiles and I'm restraining the happiness and not tell him has the first person to ask and I nod and he comes and grabs a hold of me and kisses me and then says "can I spend the night?" and I reply "I guess so." after he said that he kissed me passionately and smiled with his eyes sparkling so beautifully which makes me melt because he is the first person I've ever kissed and ever dated. then a slight tap on my door made him stop and I say come in, then Jonah walks in saying "its time for dinner" and I say "Ok I will be right there Hun". Me and Bay go to the kitchen and get some food and go to my room. We eat, hold hands and watch a movie then after that we cuddle on my bed and start to make out. Slowly he starts to pin me to my bed smiling saying "don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." As he slowly removes my shirt as I start to tense up then as he kisses me gently his eyes turn a bright blue green. Being a virgin who has never experienced anything like this has no idea how to respond to his sudden reaction of aggression with a hint of subtly, so as being an idiot I smile and allow it to happen. He then slowly removes his shirt exposing his many tattoos on his bare chest with his many muscles which were scarred by marks spelling death. He tried to hide them but I just traced them with my fingers carefully looking concerned at the fact they ruined his perfect skin and he did them purposefully. He catches the glimpse of concern in my eyes and kisses me catching me by surprise then slowly unbuttons my jeans and starts to slide them off carefully and once mine are off he does the same to his. He is wearing boxers with crabs on them, I giggle at the fact that he has crab boxers but he is 16 so he is still childish in some ways he then smiles and unhooks my bra showing my boobs my first instinct is to cover them with my arms but he smiles and lays his chest against mine. He bites my neck carefully noticing the change in my breath. I smile, as he slowly moves down my body kissing it lightly until he reached my belly button ring and his hands slowly remove my underwear. His hands go in between my legs and slowly rub my clit starting to put a finger in and slowly thrust it in and out causing me to make a sound of pleasure slipping through my clenched lips. I can hear and feel my heart beat all throughout my entire body and the faster and deeper I feel his fingers dig in to my tight canal between my legs. Then I feel nothing for a second then something large and hard replaces his fingers. Man that hurts but feels so amazing. He starts to ease in and out slowly asking if I'm okay and I just nod and allow the sounds of pleasure to escape my lips. My breathing is accelerating and my heart beat is getting louder. As he starts to thrust faster my moans start to get louder as he leans down and kisses me softly and tenderly. He bites me harder than ever before almost as if he was an animal eating its pray. He then proceeds to scratch the bare surface of my sides and stomach and back. Moaning, I beg for more as he starts to bite my sides and gives me a feeling that i have never experienced before in my life. It feels like I have been reborn and am seeing things through new eyes. I see Bays facial expression change as he starts to slow down. He says he is about to reach his point. Once he pulls out of the tight canal between my thighs, I feel a slight burning sensation against my skin. I look down surprised and touch the warm white liquid on my skin. I ask what the strange substance is and he tells me "Oh that? That's my cum you can taste it if you'd like I have heard it is kind of salty." I taste the liquid and it is salty but very good. I watch as he puts his clothes back on and asks "Do you know where there is a towel?" He finds one and he starts to place the towel against the warmth on my skin. As he does this the heat starts to subside and he then hands me some clothes to put on. I put them on and I look at him smiling and he smiles back at me. I lay down in bed and he comes next to me and pulls me close and kisses my cheek. I turn to him and just stare in his eyes and he kisses me and says "If you are tired then you can go to bed beautiful, we will have all day tomorrow to cuddle and watch movies together and I will stay here with you all night." I then slowly close my eyes and fall asleep. As I slowly open my eyes I feel Bays arm around my waist, I smile and turn towards him. He is still sleeping; he is so sweet when he sleeps. I start to fall back asleep as I hear a sigh and I open my eyes slowly and look in to a loving Bays eyes as he says "Good morning my darling. Did you sleep well?" I smile and nod, pressing my nose against his leaning in to kiss him. He beats me to the chase as he bites my lip softly. I smile and giggle, "Baby what if Sting find out?" His face remains calm and loving as he responds "Who says she will?" I then shake my head, smiling and thinking of the situation that could occur if she ever found out we slept together. Maybe she encouraged him to do it. Or maybe she told him to come over. I know one thing for sure. I'm in love with Bay and I think he is in love with me too.


End file.
